Space Ghost The Cook
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Space Ghost tries his hands at cooking. Being a superhero and talk show host is one thing, but cooking? Hoo boy.
1. Chapter 1

Space Ghost had all sorts of kitchen utensils all over the place, humming as he was doing some cooking. He invited a couple of Smashers to watch... or mostly would be Smashers, since the only actual Smashers there were the ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, who were recently kicked out. The other non Smashers that were related in someway to them were Silver The Hedgehog, Chrom, and Riki, with the human swordsman from Fire Emblem munching on fish sticks he brought himself. No one knew what the superhero talk show host was cooking since he was actually crafting several food dishes at once.

"So, dare I ask, what are you cooking?" Zorak asked as he approached Space Ghost while rubbing his hands together.

"Ha. I ain't telling." Space Ghost responded with a smirk. "It'll ruin the surprise."

"What surprise is there to something terrible?" Moltar remarked, also being nearby as he was looking at the mess the ghostly talk show hero made.

"Screw you! It's not terrible!" Space Ghost growled as he folded his arms together angrily. "It's... just something no one can prepare for yet."

"Someone say beans!?" Brak exclaimed as he pulled out a can of baked beans from his ears and poured it all over a pile of spicy lettuce leaves, causing everything to explode.

Popo and Nana gasped as they couldn't believe what just happened before their eyes, while Silver shook his head, sighing as Riki was dancing around like a sugarplum fairy. Chrom just shrugged as he kept eating his chrome enhancing fish sticks.

"I don't mind what the talking ghost cooks. I brought my own food." Chrom stated proudly as he just loved fish sticks, since they were the food of the sea.

Silver squinted his eyes as he turned to Chrom. "But... aren't you concerned at what Space Ghost would think?"

"Riki thinks talk show hero make stinky food!" Riki exclaimed as he bounced about, with the Ice Climbers deciding to jump along with him.

"HEY! The script for this story says you two shouldn't criticize me while I'm in the zone!" Space Ghost snapped as he then blasted Riki with his destructo ray, going back to cooking his secret surprise.

"You think we should go help Tad out?" Arceus asked as he tilted his head, with Space Ghost glancing at his direction as the Pokemon God waved back.

"No." Dry Bowser stated as he was setting up one of the lights for Space Ghost to get a better sense of lighting to use for cooking. "Trust me, whenever we get involved, it always ends up backfiring."

"You dumb bonehead, you're helping out the ghost now," Gruntilda Winkybunion pointed out, the green warty witch having a point as she was making new purple scarfs for herself to wear over her black witch outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

Space Ghost chuckled as he rolled up his sleeves, wearing a chef's hat as he held a spatula in his hand, this time deciding to make burgers by way of grilling them. "All right, I can see, that I will have to teach you, how to be.. villains!"

"...You mean how to cook?" Silver The Hedgehog stated as he was reading a book on how to use his psychic abilities to turn invisible.

The Ice Climbers were watching closely as they were feeling hungry, with Popo feeling his stomach growl while Nana farted to leave some extra room in her gut.

Despite the fact that the commissary was nearby, Space Ghost insisted on doing the whole cooking shtick at the studio set.

"Riki no like ghost of space. He smell like 1960's!" Riki exclaimed as he shook his staff in his right hand.

Chrom patted Riki on the head as he was slowly stroking on a couple of fish sticks that he had brought with him. "Oh now don't worry, Rick, SG here knows what he's doing-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Robbie Rotten exclaimed as he appeared out of nowhere, seeing Space Ghost put banana peels on the burgers while they were still sizzling.

"I'm giving them an extra kick, stupid." Space Ghost responded, placing a taco with garlic on it that he got from Waluigi's Taco Stand onto one of the burgers, causing a wormhole to appear as it began sucking everything in.

"Uh oh, you friggin' moron! You doomed us all!" Petey Piranha exclaimed as he was helping Waluigi make tacos at the taco stand situated inside Moltar's molten corner of the studio, with the entire Ghost Planet industries disappearing into the hole as everything got sucked into pitch black nothingness.


End file.
